The invention relates to a self-contained, power-operated device for performing a tracheostomy. A tracheostomy is a surgical procedure for creating an opening in the trachea to provide an air passageway without causing traumatic injury to adjacent body tissue and organs. Since the need for a tracheostomy generally arises under primitive, emergency conditions there is insufficient time to transport the patient to a hospital before permanent injury will result from the deprivation of oxygen. There are numerous methods and apparatus pertaining to the introduction of an emergency airway into the trachea but each has its own deficiences. These methods fail to provide a device which is simple and which can be operated effectively by semi-skilled personnel. The instant invention achieves these goals.